Just in Case
by Aerolysia
Summary: What every person dreads getting in the wake of a missing love one.


It was raining. Pouring, lightning arched across the sky and thunder rumbled loudly in the air but Nanoha took in none of this. She was sitting at her breakfast table, Vivio was sound asleep in her bed she hadn't had the heart to wake her up yet. If anything Nanoha was in shock. She was holding the envelope tight in both her hands and staring at her name in Fate's elegant script. She just didn't want to open it. As if perhaps opening it made everything real, permanent. As if opening it meant the words of the military's envoy was true. As if reading it mean Fate was really gone.

Her vision blurred and she didn't bother wiping at the tears falling from her eyes. She did force herself to separate the folding on the envelope and let the paper fall out of it. It was Fate's just in case letter. And it had been delivered and addressed to her.

Nanoha knew whatever Fate was doing had been dangerous. They had fought over it before she left. They were supposed to be trainers now, teachers. Their mission days were supposed to be over. But one word from Ginga and Fate had taken off with barely a good bye. Nanoha had been so angry, now she wished she had better held her temper and just wished her friend safety and love on her journey. It was too late now.

She fought back a forcefully sob and unfolded the paper. She nearly broke down at the familiar elegant script. She had to read it, she owed it to Fate.

" _Nanoha._

 _I suppose I'm gone if they gave you this. I'm sorry I know I must have broken a promise to come back._

 _I don't really know what to write. If I tell you how I feel now that I'm gone does that make me a coward. I suppose it does but I don't think it's fair that you are pretty much the only one that doesn't know I love you._

 _I can't rest peacefully without you knowing the truth and I hope you can forgive me for never telling you. Having you in my life was more important than my own feelings._

 _Please don't think your responsible for my feelings. It's because you are an amazing person that I fell in love with you. I can only hope that despite my passing you will remain the amazing woman I know and love._

 _Please tell Vivio I love her very much and she was the best daughter I could have asked for. Tell her not to be sad that I'm gone and please help her remember me._

 _I love you._

 _Fate T Harlaown._

Nanoha couldn't help the sobs anymore. Fate had returned her feelings. Had loved her. Been in love with her and neither of them had been brave enough to admit it. Now it was too late and she felt as if her heart had been ripped from her chest. The short letter hadn't been enough. There was nothing more she wanted than to feel Fate wrap her arms around her again. Smell her warm vanilla and see her brilliant smile.

"Fate….." She leaned forward on the table and pressed her hands and the letter to her chest in a desperate attempt to ease the ache there. "Fate it hurts so bad." She sobbed, she knew Vivio might here her even despite the rain but she couldn't stop.

Something tugged at her shoulders and she moved to grab Vivio only ending up wrapping herself around the waist of someone much taller than her young daughter.

"Nanoha, what's wrong?" Her eyes jerked up and connected with very worried wine colored ones. She couldn't speak, all the air had left her lungs and she held tight to the damp fabric at the woman's waist. She was terrified if she let go, if she looked away Fate would disappear. She didn't even care if she had lost her mind so long as Fate was there. Holding her, looking for all the world confused as hell as she stood dripping rain water on Nanoha's pristine kitchen floor. "Nano-" Wine tinted eyes landed on the paper that had flittered to the ground from their embrace. "Oh!" She tried to pull away but the stubborn brunet was having none of it.

"You have to be real. Please be real."

Fate floundered for words. "I….I'm real. I'm alive I don't know why they would- I'm so sorry I had meant to change that letter. I wasn't going to burden you-"

Nanoha cut her off. She was out of the chair and into Fate's arms in seconds. The startled blonde managed to catch her only barely. "I love you! I love you, I love you…." She repeated it over and over until Fate pulled away enough to silence her with a kiss. It was their first and it wasn't passionate or particularly romantic but it was real and for them it was perfect.

"I'm sorry I worried you." Fate breathed against her lips. Nanoha cried and pushed her face into the hallow of Fate's neck.

"Okaeri." Fate smiled despite feeling the tears on her neck. She was home. Here in the love of her life's embrace. She knew they would be discussing what had happened for her to be declared dead, or whatever she had been for Nanoha to receive her letter. But for right now both women were just glad to be back in the others embrace.

"Tadaima, Nanoha."

 **A/N; I uh…have never actually watched this anime but I enjoy reading the fanfiction about these two and I have sort of picked up they seem to fight bad guys and teach kids to do the same. I've always wanted to do a just in case letter because I actually received one myself and the feelings it bring up are unbelievable. I couldn't even properly write them.**


End file.
